


James T. Kirk finom, akár egy tégla

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	James T. Kirk finom, akár egy tégla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [James T. Kirk, As Subtle As A Brick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140615) by [Lucy_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire). 



Bejövő probléma nélkül, leszállásra való készülődés és bármilyen egyéb baj híján, Kirknek technikailag lett egy szabadnapja a hajó fedélzetén. Kivéve, hogy így is meg kellett jelennie a hídon mindenki mással együtt, még ha a szolgálat elég elhanyagolható is volt ma. 

Azt látni, hogy mindenki más kialakította a saját társalgását, Kirköt arra késztette, hogy úgy érezze magát, mint egy helyettes tanár egy idegen osztályban: leült az 'osztály' elé, mialatt az alárendeltjei helyet cseréltek,  a barátaikkal beszélgettek, vagy a PADDjukon játszottak.

 

Őszintén mondva, most, hogy volt ideje gondolkodni, Kirk unatkozott és magányosnak érezte magát. Természetesen csatlakozhatott volna Bones és Uhura csevejéhez, de ez nem az a fajta társaság, vagy éppen beszélgetés volt, amihez pillanatnyilag ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett volna.

Szüksége volt egy kis lazításra, szociális életre. De az űrben nem voltak bárok, ahova betérhetett volna flörtölni akárkivel, akin megakad a szeme, és nem volt egyetlen személy sem Boneson és Spockon kívül, aki nem érezte volna kötelességnek szórakoztatni a kapitányt  _úgy_.

 

És teljesen kizárt, hogy Bonesszal flörtöljön... Még a gondolattól is elborzadt.

 

De a gondolat Spock piszkálásáról, másrészről,...elég  **csábító**  volt. De vajon ő hogyan viszonyulna ehhez?

 

Kirk a tenyerébe hajtotta az állát és rápillantott az első tisztjére, befogadva a látványát a hosszú, szikár testnek, a fényes fekete hajnak, aminek a nevetséges fazonja arra sarkallta a Kirköt, hogy végig akarja benne futtatni az ujjait és összekócolni azt, és a hegyes fülek, amik minden helyzetben buta manós viccekért kiáltottak, de Kirknek még ezek is érdekesek, egzotikusak és vonzóak voltak.

 

– Beszélj, Spock.

Spock kiszakadt gondolatai közül, és automatikusan belehajolt Kirk terébe, rárakva egyik kezét a kapitánya székének támlájára, a másikat pedig a karfájára, pont úgy, ahogy mindig is szokta.

– Igen, Kapitány?

– Hogy gondolod, te és én mennyire vagyunk különbözőek?

– A különbséget személyesen vagy fizikálisan érted?

Ahogy Kirk közelebb dőlt, a kézfeje végigsimított Spockén.

– Fizikálisan.

 

Észlelt egy árnyalt, de észrevehető borzongást, amikor  _"véletlenül"_  megint végigsimított a kezével Spockén, de Spock nem lett ideges, mint azt általában mások körül tette, és nem próbálta meg a kezeit a háta mögött összekulcsolni.

 

– Van néhány,... néhány elég nagy különbség az emberek és vulkániak között, annak ellenére, hogy mindkettő hominid faj, és hasonló arcvonásokon és tulajdonságokon osztoznak,.. a vulkániak több aspektusból is kitűnőbbek.

Kirk felkuncogott Spock csekély zavartól zölden elpirult arcát látva.

– Légy szíves, világosíts fel engem a lehető legtöbb módon, hogyan tudnál legyőzni engem.

Ha valaki más lett volna, nem észlelte volna Spock csendes sokkos fennakadását. Szó-szerinti gondolkodásúként, amire igényes volt, Spock megértett sok mindent az emberi beszédekről, és határozottan megértette Kirk szándékát.

 

– Én hozzávetőlegesen háromszor erősebb vagyok nálad, tehát egy összecsapás során ellenállnod nekem hasztalan volna.

– Ó, bízz bennem, nem zavartatnám magam ellenállással.

Spock abbahagyta, hogy a szeme sarkából nézzen Kirkre, így most szembefordult vele, a kezét a karfán hagyva.

– Nem feltételeztem, hogy azt tennéd. Sokkal erősebb a csonttömegem, és a gyenge pontjaim teljesen különböznek a tieidtől.

Kirk felnyújtózkodott egy kicsit, felnézve Spock lecsukódó szemeibe.

 

– Azok a kezeid, nem igaz? Mindig kartávolságon kívül tartod őket, és elutasítod a kézfogást, és ezeken keresztül tudsz kapcsolatba lépni mások elméjével.

– A kezeink igazán érzékenyek, mivel tele vannak receptorokkal és idegvégződésekkel.

Kirk végigfutatta az ujjbegyeit Spock kézfejének puha bőrén, lágyan megsimítva a férfi tenyerét.

– Mennyire érzékenyek? Annyira, mint az én füleim vagy szemeim?

– Az ajkaid találóbb példák lennének.

– Azt hallottam, a vulkániak az ujjaikkal csókolóznak, azután elképzeltem milyen érzés lehet számodra a kezek érintkezése.. – mondta Kirk lassan rácsúztatva a kezét Spockéra, lágyan egymásnak nyomva a tenyereiket.

Spock behajlította az ujjait, így összefonva a kezét Kirkével, és elvesztette a beszédre való képességét.

– Jim..

 

– Szobára! – ordította Bones tölcsért formálva a kezeiből a szája körül.

Ahogy Kirk és Spock kiszakadtak egymás bámulásából, azt vették észre, hogy az egész híd rájuk fókuszál, csendesen nézve őket, néhol egy-egy kuncogást kiengedve.

 

Kirk visszanézett Spockra, majd fejével az ajtó felé bökött.

– Hallottad az utasítást.

 


End file.
